What It All Comes Down To
by huntinglily
Summary: When Santana can't figure out how to propose to Brittany, she calls the one person she knows can and will help her: Quinn. One-shot of before, during, and after the Brittana proposal. Brittana/Unholy Trinity/Quinntana friendship. Rated T for language.


**A quick note to anyone who was reading my Letters To Quinn fic - don't give up on me just yet. I know it's been months but life took an unexpected turn. But I'm back, which means the story goes on.**

**Now, for this quirky little one shot. This is my version of what happens before, during, and after the Brittana proposal. I'm extremely pleased with Season 6 so far (for the most part.../cough/ Klaine still get all the attention) and couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also quick author's note: In this world, the Unholy Trinity met in sixth grade. Whether that's canon or not, we'll never really know because to my knowledge, it's never shared if they met in high school or not. But just in case it's not canon, this is my disclaimer saying it's AU.**

* * *

><p>As Quinn made her way to Santana's house, she pondered over the strange phone call she had received from Santana earlier that day.<p>

_Hello? _

_Q? Hey, it's me._

_What's up, S?_

_Can you come over? Please?_

That request had thrown Quinn off guard. She had known Santana for years, and she was pretty sure she could count on her fingers how many times the Latina had added please when asking for something. Actually, the fact that Santana was asking Quinn to come over rather than just demanding it the way she used to when they were still in school together had set off warning bells on Quinn's "Santana radar", as Brittany liked to call it.

_I'll be there in 20 minutes._

After getting dressed and telling Puck where she would be if he needed her for anything, Quinn had jumped into her car and started the 10 minute drive to the Lopez residence. As she drove, she couldn't help but smile as the familiar sights of Lima flew by. It was comforting being back in her tiny hometown, spending time with her mother and old friends, and helping to rebuild the glee club that had once been such a major part of her everyday life. If she was honest with herself, the desperate phone call begging for her help that Quinn had received from Rachel the previous week had been a pleasant surprise, and a much-needed excuse to come home.

Meanwhile, Santana sat in her room, butterflies – no, fucking rockets – were going off inside her stomach. The day before, she had told Brittany that she wanted to spend one night with her parents. Brittany, of course, nodded sweetly with understanding and had spent the night with her own parents, as well. Santana hated lying to Brittany, but the truth was she needed some alone time to think. Normally when Santana was stressed out, Brittany was her problem-solver. But when the vortex of anxiety that swirled in Santana's head was thanks to Brittany herself, she had thought that spending time alone would be helpful.

However, after a completely sleepless night, an exhausted Santana had begrudgingly come to the conclusion that she needed help with her problem. So, she called the only person she knew would, and more importantly _could_, help her.

Quinn.

The two of them had been friends for so many years and had gone through so much shit together that not even Santana could deny that Quinn knew her better than anyone, with the exception of Brittany, and that it went the same the other way – she knew the tall, willowy blonde inside and out. When Quinn hung up after their short conversation, Santana had let out a sigh of relief not because Quinn had agreed to come, because she had always known she would, but because Santana knew that help was on the way.

Finally, Quinn pulled up to Santana's house. She parked the car and waited patiently on the front steps after ringing the doorbell, taking the opportunity to smooth over a crease in her red dress. After a few moments, Santana's mother opened the door and a grin lit up Quinn's face.

"Mrs. Lopez!"

Maribel Lopez smiled broadly as she opened her arms. "Well, Quinn Fabray. Look at you, all grown up."

Quinn stepped forward into Maribel's embrace and gave the older woman a hug. She had always loved Santana's mother; the Lopez house had been like a second home to Quinn during high school, and Maribel more than anyone else had helped Quinn to understand why her own mother had gone along with her father when he kicked her out, and had given Quinn the encouragement she needed to rebuild the relationship she had once had with her mom.

"You're here to see _mi hija_, I presume?" Maribel asked as she closed the door, and Quinn nodded.

"She called me awhile ago and asked me to come over. She said _please_."

Maribel raised her eyebrows at that piece of information and looked thoughtful. "She's been pretty quiet all day; came downstairs once to say hello to her _papi _and me, and then went straight back to her room. Also, no Brittany today at all…but I'm assuming that's why you're here instead." Her voice took on a nostalgic tone. "Even when you three were in high school, there were some things only you could help her with. Perhaps this is one of those things."

"Maybe you're right. Guess we'll find out. She's in her room?"

Maribel nodded and Quinn gave her another hug. "Thanks for letting me in, Mrs. Lopez. It's so nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Quinn. You are always welcome here."

Quinn knew the inside of Santana's house as well as she knew her own, so she had no trouble walking upstairs and finding the half-closed door to Santana's room.

"San?" she said softly, pushing the door open and walking into the room. She was slightly alarmed to find Santana sitting at her desk, staring into space.

The Latina looked up at the sound of Quinn's voice. "Oh, Q," she said in a spacey tone of voice. "Did my mom let you in?"

Quinn nodded as Santana stood up and crossed the room, poking Quinn's stomach in greeting as she passed her before closing the door behind the blonde.

"Why don't you sit on the bed?" Santana suggested. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Quinn said slowly, taking a seat and narrowing her hazel eyes at the closed door. "S, I swear, if you asked me to come over here to get me in bed with you again…"

This was their default – when nervous or uncomfortable, say something snarky and be a bitch. They'd both been working that mantra for years.

Santana's strange expression finally broke as she snorted. "In your dreams, Fab-_gay_. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Please, like me on a bed doesn't send your own perverted mind spiraling right back to that hotel room."

Santana shrugged and gave her a wink. "I won't deny it," she said, smirking, and they both laughed until finally, Santana's expression turned sober again.

"On a serious note, I really did call you here because I need to talk to you about…something."

Quinn held out her hands. "I'm here," she said simply, and Santana almost wanted to cry, because it was Quinn and the blonde didn't have to be there but she was.

Quinn watched as Santana blew out a nervous-sounding breath. She opened her mouth just to close it again, and Quinn's worries kicked up a notch.

"S?" she asked warily. "What's going on?"

Santana finally stopped pacing and locked eyes with Quinn.

"I'm going to ask Brittany to marry me."

Quinn blinked and then fully closed her eyes. Santana fidgeted nervously until Quinn looked at her again. When she did, Santana was stunned and thrown off to see tears sparkling in the blonde's hazel eyes.

Default.

"Aww, Q, don't cry. I'll still give you a little action on the side if you're that upset – ow!"

Quinn had gotten off the bed and punched Santana's arm, hard. Just as the Latina was about to react, her dark eyes already glittering with anger, Quinn pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hell no! You just punched me, bitch! You think I'm just going to – oh, what the fuck."

Santana sighed and gave up the fight. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and took a deep breath, Quinn's sweet and familiar scent washing over her senses and calming her nerves.

When Quinn finally pulled away, she wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes and beamed down at Santana.

"I'm _so _happy for you, San," she said, and she meant it. "You and Britt belong together more than any two people I've ever met. Both of you, but especially you, Santana…you deserve this."

Santana could feel tears of her own stinging her eyes. "She makes me so happy, Quinn. I know we're young but I honestly don't care. I don't have to be 30 or 40 or 100; I know this is all I'm ever going to want and need. I love her so much."

"I know you do," Quinn said, her heart aching with happiness and silent relief at the love shining in Santana's eyes. "I've always known, and so has Brittany. It just took you a little longer to catch up."

Santana scowled as she brushed away her tears, and Quinn laughed. "Does anyone else know?" she asked, and Santana shook her head.

"No, just you. Everyone else will know soon enough. However, I didn't actually call you over here just spread the good news. I need help; specifically your help."

The hint of reluctance in Santana's gave her away and Quinn understood immediately.

"You have no idea what to do for the proposal, do you." It was a statement, not a question, because she already knew the answer.

Santana shrugged helplessly. "More like I have too many ideas but none of them seem right. You're the only person I trust to be honest with me. I don't need someone to sugarcoat it and tell me that all my shitty ideas are amazing, because I can't mess this up. I want it to be perfect, Q. She deserves perfect."

"God, you sound like a lovesick 13 year-old. It's nauseating."

"Fuck you."

"You already did."

Santana laughed. Quinn smirked at her, raising an eyebrow and suddenly, Santana realized that she was no longer worried.

* * *

><p>After a quick break downstairs to each lunch with Santana's mother, the two girls went back to Santana's room to begin planning. But before Santana could say anything, Quinn held up a hand.<p>

"Before we start, I'm going to remind you of one thing that you need to keep in mind no matter what, and that is that this is Brittany we're talking about."

Santana rolled her eyes. "How you got into Yale, I'll never know. I _know_ its Brittany, Q. I'm the one proposing to her."

"Shut up, smartass. What I mean is you need to remember who Brittany is. Sure, she's Miss Super Genius now but she's also still our Britt. She's sweet and simple and loving and that's the vibe that the proposal needs to have, too."

Santana opened her mouth, but Quinn cut her off. "No. Think about it first before you argue with me."

Santana flipped her off but was silent as she analyzed Quinn's words. The more she thought about it, the more what Quinn said made sense. Obviously if she could, she would give Brittany the entire world on a shining silver platter, but that was the thing about Brittany – she had never needed the entire world when it came to Santana. All she had ever wanted was Santana to be herself, and that had been enough.

Quinn could tell her words had hit home. "So?" she asked cockily, already knowing the response she would get.

"I really fucking hate it when you're right."

"That's what I thought."

"I want to do it in the choir room," Santana said slowly, and Quinn smiled. "It's where we fell in love."

"Love has seriously ruined your badass reputation. However, as much as your last statement makes me want to gag," Quinn said, ducking as Santana threw a pillow at her. "I was actually hoping you'd say that. It's an excellent opening for me to say that I think you should propose after your mash-up duet with Brittany in glee tomorrow. Think about it, San. You'll be surrounded by all the people who watched you two fall for each other, and I promise I'm not just saying that because I want to see it happen with my own eyes."

Santana laughed. "Sure you're not," she teased. "But I gotta admit, Q…that's a pretty good idea."

"Of course it is. It's _my_ idea."

"Should I send a second wedding invitation to your ego? I think it deserves its own."

"I hate you."

Three long, grueling hours later, they had crafted together the perfect plan. They had brainstormed, argued, planned, and practiced until Santana was satisfied with it. As she walked Quinn to her car, Santana looked up at the tall blonde.

"Sort of surprising, isn't it? The way things have worked out for us?"

Quinn tilted her head. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you know. I'm heading back to New York soon, a city I never thought I'd live in. You're at Yale, which actually is the only thing I'm not surprised about. But you're with Puck, the guy who knocked you up when you were 15. And I'm with Brittany, who not only is someone I love but she's a girl. I never thought I'd be okay with that, let alone happy about it."

If Quinn didn't know Santana the way she did, she would've laughed at the Latina for being so sappy. But she knew how hard accepting her sexuality had been for Santana, especially after her grandmother had reacted so awfully.

"I know. If you tell anyone I said this, I'll slap you – again – but I'm really proud of you, S." She took Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers for the few steps left it took to reach her car.

As Quinn unlocked her car and opened the door, Santana sighed. "Thanks for coming, Quinn," she said, and Quinn turned to look at her.

"San, you suck 90% of the time but I will always come when you call. And I didn't just do it for you; this is for Brittany, too. Unholy Trinity, right?"

Santana smiled. "Start together, end together."

They didn't hug often, but when they did, it meant something. Quinn pulled Santana close to her and Santana squeezed her tightly, her face getting lost in Quinn's hair. After a few long moments, Quinn released her and got into the car. As she began to pull out of the driveway, she rolled down the window and poked her head out.

"Don't think you don't owe me a date at Breadstix tomorrow night for putting up with you all afternoon, bitch," she yelled over the engine.

"Love you too, asshole," Santana sang.

Quinn flipped her off, and Santana blew back a kiss, grinning wickedly. Standing on the curb watching her best friend drive away, she felt an odd but comforting surge of content.

Tomorrow would be perfect.

* * *

><p>Just as Quinn was about to step into the choir room the next day, she felt someone grab her hand and yank her back. She turned around calmly, knowing there was only one person who would grab her like that, and was met with a pair of scared brown eyes.<p>

"S? You okay?"

Santana shook her head frantically. "I can't do this, Q," she sputtered in a tone of voice Quinn had never heard from her before. "I can't. I can't. I don't even—"

Quinn grabbed Santana's waist and after apologizing to a startled Tina, who had been trying to walk into the room, she dragged Santana halfway down the hall and into an empty classroom.

Santana was shaking. After Quinn had left her house the day before, she had been fine. All night she had been fine. But the second she had woken up that morning, a sickly feeling settled itself in her stomach and she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate.

Any other time, Quinn would have teased Santana for freaking out like she was. But watching Santana sink into a desk and tremble, throwing her hands over her face, Quinn's stomach dropped and she realized how truly anguished the girl in front of her was. Walking over to the desk Santana had dropped into, Quinn gently pried the other girl's hands away from her face and held them.

"San, you're just nervous. Take a few deep breaths, okay?"

Santana refused to look at Quinn. "What if she says no?" she whispered brokenly, and that was when Quinn fully understood what was going on. Brittany had rejected her once before, the first time Santana had told her that she loved her, and now that she was about to propose, it was that same moment all over again.

Immediately, Santana could tell that Quinn knew why she was panicking. She pulled her hands out of Quinn's grasp and hid her face again, a sob wrenching her body.

"Santana, look at me," Quinn ordered in her most extreme HBIC voice, and Santana's head immediately snapped up on pure instinct. The two of them were long past their cheerleading days. For the most part, he blonde was extremely different than she had been in high school – but she was still very much Head Cheerio Quinn. To Santana, she always would be.

"Captain?"

"Do you remember what you said to me the very first time we saw Brittany?"

Santana thought for a moment. "No," she answered honestly.

"Well, I do," Quinn said. "It was the first week of sixth grade, and you and I already knew each other from cheer camp that summer. After school, the two of us walked onto the football field for cheer tryouts and there was Brittany, doing handsprings in the grass and laughing with some of the other girls who were already there. And you know what you said, San?"

"Damn, she has a fine ass?"

"Shut up. You stared at her and in this dazed voice, you said, '_That girl is amazing_.' And then you got mad and defended her when I shrugged and said that I'd seen better tricks. Even before you knew Brittany, you were fighting for her. So why stop now? Something lit up in you that day and whatever it was, the only times I've even seen it gone from you have been when you're not with Brittany."

Tears filled Santana's eyes as Quinn continued. "For some insane reason that I cannot comprehend, Brittany has chosen to put up with your bitchy, obnoxious ass. She loves you, Santana. She does. I have never in my life met two people that belong together more than you and Brittany do. So walk into that choir room, sing your lungs out, and then get on your knees and get your fucking girl."

Santana flew out of the chair and at threw herself at Quinn, who smirked. "And as per usual, I'm right," she said, and Santana let out a laugh, squeezing her tightly. When she finally released the taller girl, Quinn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you ready?"

Santana snorted. "I was born ready," she said in her best bitchy voice, and smiled when Quinn rolled her eyes.

As they walked into the choir room, Santana felt a surge of energy the second she saw Brittany talking to one of the newbies and she grinned.

It was time to get her girl.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause I got one hand in my pocket<em>

_And the other one is hailing a taxi cab_

_I feel the sky tumblin' down_

As the last notes of the song rang out, Santana felt dizzy with happiness. This was her moment. She kicked down the slight flash of nerves she felt as the room exploded into applause.

"And that is how a mash-up is done, everyone," Rachel said, an extremely satisfied look on her face.

"No, actually, this is," Santana intercepted. She took a deep breath as the room went quiet. "Britt, can you take a seat?" She gestured to the chair in front of her and Brittany sat down, a curious look on her face.

"Okay," the blonde murmured, and Santana smiled reassuringly at her.

"So, I figure this is as good a place as any to ask you this question," Santana said. Her heart fluttered as Brittany smiled up at her and for a second, she forgot what she was supposed to say next. "Um, mainly because it's gonna really upset all of the single guys and gals in here, but..."

Quinn shook her head. Typical Santana default.

"I wanna mash-up with you forever, Britt." Santana heard a tiny groan from behind her and smiled because she knew it was Quinn. She took another deep breathed and continued, gazing into Brittany's sweet blue eyes. "I mean, some people love someone because they make them a better person and that's not why I love you, because you're always just wanted me to be myself." She couldn't stop her grin from growing bigger.

"You're my favorite person in the whole world," she said truthfully, and Brittany looked down, a soft pink blush appearing on her cheeks before she blinked and put her focus back on Santana, who kept going.

"And we're a big deal, you know. No matter how many times we've tried to put our thing down and walk away from it, we can't…" Another breath. "Because I don't want to live my life without my one true love. And," Santana looked down, her heart pounding. This was it. "I normally use a lot of words when I'm saying something negative so since this is the most positive thing I've ever gonna do," she said, reaching out and taking the ring, which she had purchased a few days prior, from the guitarist of the band. "I'm gonna keep it simple."

Brittany let out a small gasp as her jaw dropped open, and Santana made no attempt to stop the smile that lit up her face as she knelt down in front of the blonde. Brittany's face was the epitome of disbelief and happiness, and Quinn couldn't help the affectionate chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Brittany S. Pierce," Santana said, smiling up at her. "Will you marry me?"

Brittany's hands flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"Wait...what is happening?" asked Roderick, and Quinn nudged Puck, who quickly intervened.

"This kind of thing happens in here all the time," he said. "Just go with it."

Brittany slowly lowered her hands from her face as tears begin to spill out of her eyes. Shaking her head incredulously, she beamed down at Santana.

"Oh my god," she said, starting to cry. "I would love to."

"Really?" Santana asked breathlessly as she scrambled to her feet, unable to stop herself.

Quinn face-palmed.

"I would love to," Brittany repeated, nodding and throwing her arms around Santana as the glee club and band members broke into happy exclamations and applause.

"Oh my god!" Santana laughed, not able to contain herself and hugging Brittany as tightly as she could. She said yes. Brittany had said yes. They were engaged and they were going to get married and she was going to get to spend the rest of her life with this beautiful, amazing, incredible, smart, spacey, creative, wonderful, one in a million girl.

Quinn leaned happily into Puck's legs, blinking tears out of her hazel eyes as she watched her two best friends embrace. It was the perfect proposal.

"I'm sorry," a voice said, and Santana whirled around to see Kurt starting to stand up from where he had been sitting in the back row.

Quinn closed her eyes momentarily, bracing herself for what was about to come.

"I just have to speak now or forever hold my peace," he said, holding out his hands. Rage began to simmer inside of Santana as all heads in the room swiveled towards Kurt but before she could say anything, another voice spoke.

"Um, normally you save that kind of thing for the wedding," Quinn said, shooting a smile that said _sit down or I'll kill you_ at him and in the midst of her anger, Santana snorted.

"Did you learn nothing from me and Blaine?" Kurt asked in disbelief, and Santana glared at him furiously. "We're too young to get married! All of us!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw Rachel look away awkwardly and she had to hold back a laugh as she remembered that Rachel had once been completely ready to marry Finn in high school. However, she could see how infuriated Santana was getting and she knew she had to say something again. However, before she could do so, another voice spoke from behind her.

"Um," Tina said in a shy voice, raising her hand, and Santana's eyes flew to her. "As somebody who has lived their life jealously attacking the happiness of other, even I can't hate this engagement." A grin broke out on Tina's face as she gestured to Santana and Brittany. "You guys are perfect for each other."

Brittany beamed at Tina and Santana nodded to her, smiling. "Thank you, _Tina_," she said, shooting daggers at Kurt with her eyes as he stared at her in disbelief.

Rachel flew out of her chair and ran to them, triggering everyone else to do the same. They all crowded around the two girls, clapping and congratulating. Quinn winked at Santana as she joined the fray of happy people, and Santana gave her a smile before turning once more to look Kurt dead in the eye.

Interrupt her proposal?

Bring it, Hummel.

* * *

><p>Rachel called off the rest of practice that day and let everyone go home early. People slowly filtered out of the room, each one individually hugging and congratulating Santana and Brittany until finally, the two of them and Quinn were the only ones left in the room.<p>

Now that everyone was gone, Brittany squealed and kissed Santana before hurling herself into Quinn's arms.

"We're engaged, Quinn!"

Quinn laughed breathlessly as she hugged Brittany. "I'm so happy for you two," she said, and heard Brittany whisper so that only she could hear.

"I know you helped San," the other blonde murmured. "Thanks, Q."

"For you and her? Anything," Quinn whispered back and Brittany pulled away, grinning at her. As Quinn released her, she turned towards Santana, who had been watching the two of them with a growing sense of affection.

"Before you go find Kurt and rip him to shreds for interrupting your moment like I know you're about to, come here, bitch," Quinn said, grabbing Santana and yanking her into a hug. Brittany squealed again and wriggled her way into the embrace. As the three of them held each other, Santana sighed happily.

"Unholy Trinity," she said, pulling away and gazing at them. "Start together?"

"End together," Quinn said, smiling.

"Still together," Brittany finished. "Just the way it should be."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! My version of the beautiful brittana proposal. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading xo<strong>


End file.
